


the tiniest thing

by oywiththepoodles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, but they're sort of implied?, not really about the relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oywiththepoodles/pseuds/oywiththepoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakshi still has a trick or two up his sleeve.</p>
<p>(post s02e10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd- please forgive any errors

“Skye, do you want to look at the-oh” Jemma stopped abruptly as she saw the small crowd gathered around Skye and her laptop. “What’s going on?”

“Coulson’s grilling Bakshi again- thinks he knows more about obelisk than he’s letting on” Skye volunteered. 

“I think he’s gonna let May play bad cop” Lance added happily. “Want to watch?”

Fitz slid over on the bench and patted the space next to him as way of invitation.

Jemma gave him a tight smile before nodding. She sat down, shoulder brushing against his.

“Turn the volume up- can’t hear a thing.” Mack called from the couch in the corner, eyes trained on his video game.

_“What do you know about the obelisk?” Coulson asked._

_“Ward told me that you let pretty girls do the interrogations. No offense intended, of course,” he nodded at May, “but I was rather hoping to see Miss Simmons again. There’s just something so..._ ** _pleasing_** _about her, don’t you think?” He finished lewdly._

“EW!” Skye exclaimed.

“Well that’s...creepy.” Fitz said, sneaking a sidelong glance at Jemma, who had turned ghostly white.

“Trust me, he is a **total** creep.” Bobbi yelled from across the room.

“On second thought, I’d rather not watch this.” Jemma stood, brows furrowed in distress. Fitz caught her hand, looking up at her with concern. She gave him a small reassuring squeeze before turning to leave. 

_“I’ll send your regards.” Coulson responded icily._

_“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary. I’m sure I’ll see her smiling face again soon enough.”  Then Bakshi inexplicably started to hum._

Jemma paused in the doorway, a small shiver working its way down her spine, before continuing out of the room.

_“Enough- I don’t have time for this. May-” Coulson began._  

_“Torture won’t work.” Bakshi interrupted, locking eyes with May._

_“Perhaps, you’d prefer some old fashion brainwashing.” May deadpanned._  

_Bakshi smirked. “Brainwashing is an art- it took Hydra several decades to perfect it. I doubt SHIELD has made similar efforts, though perhaps you’ll get lucky. It’s possible that I’m particularly susceptible.”_

_“I’m willing to give it a try.” Coulson said off-handedly_

_“A good rule of thumb,” Bakshi continued as though Coulson hadn’t said anything, “is that people who like to follow rules also like to comply.”_ _He waited a beat to see if anyone caught his meaning before pressing on._ _"Some people are just so eager to please, that they practically brainwash themselves. And it takes just the tiniest thing to trigger them.”_ _With that, Bakshi started humming again._

Skye slammed her laptop closed, turning to scan the room for Jemma. “Do you think she heard?”

“Shit.” Lance said under his breath, scraping his chair back.

Bobbi joined him as he sprinted out the door, hoping to find her.

Fitz made a distressed noise and motioned at the security footage from their lab. “Oh, she heard...”

 


	2. the vaguest of plans

Jemma worked quickly and efficiently in the lab. Having ICED the two unsuspecting lab techs when she first entered, there was no need for stealth. She donned her fume mask and scooped up the few chemicals she needed before hurrying out the door. By time Bobbi and Hunter made it to the lab, she was long gone.

 

She had only the vaguest of plans, but the objective was clear: get to Bakshi and get them the hell out. There was no way she could fight her way out, but with a little bit of luck she wouldn’t have to.

 

An alarm blared, alerting the Playground to the intruder in their midst.Even without her com, she knew she’d lost the element of surprised. With her destination so close though, it hardly mattered. Jemma broke into a run towards a door neatly labelled MECH. 

 

Just then Skye appeared at the far end of the hallway with her gun leveled at Jemma. “Stop! This isn’t you!” 

 

When Jemma kept running, Skye fired a warning shot, but it was no use. Jemma wrenched the door to the mechanical room open and slipped inside. 

 

It took Skye less than a minute to follow Jemma into the mechanical room, but she was too late. Jemma stood by the HVAC system, a handful of empty containers scattered at her feet.

 

“Hands in the air, Simmons!”

 

Jemma just stared at Skye, waiting for the HVAC system to hum to life.

 

“I said hands in the- in the...” Skye stumbled backwards into the wall. “Jemma? What...”

 

Skye slid down the wall, head lolling to the side. Jemma breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the door.

 

***

 

Jemma stood in the interrogation room contemplating Bakshi’s unconscious form. Here is where the plan got a bit hazy. He was of no use to her in this state. It would be awfully hard to escape, not to mention keep a low-profile, lugging about an unconscious man.

 

She pulled out  the antidote to dendrotoxin that she  and Fitz had been working on. It was all still experimental, and she was sure that the dose was wrong, but it was the only option she had. She dabbed a few drops just below his nose before covering him with an extra fume mask and waited.  After a few uneventful minutes, Jemma decided it was time for plan B. She stepped over a knocked-out Coulson and headed to the loading bay in search of a cart. 

 

She rounded the corner and jumped in surprise when she nearly bumped into a very conscious Fitz. Fitz, however, did not seem at all surprised to see her. He stood at the ready, ICER pointed at her heart. With his own fume mask obscuring his face, Jemma struggled to read his expression. Fear? Regret? Disgust?

 

“Fitz, am I glad to see you!” She started brightly, feigning ignorance. She reached slowly towards the weapon tucked behind her back as she continued. “What is going on? I- I woke up and the alarm was going off and-”

 

Fitz rolled his eyes and without any other warning pulled the trigger. Jemma collapsed to the ground with a loud thump.

 

“I hate it when you lie,” he muttered as he bent to drag her limp body back down the hall. 

 

He was halfway to the vault when he felt a gun pressed to his back.

 

“Agent Fitz, is this how you treat your partners?” Bakshi scolded. “It’s no wonder she was so easy to...persuade.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of writing a second chapter, but since people asked so nicely :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't believe that Simmons got out of Hydra that easy. I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.
> 
> Also, I secretly love Sunil Bakshi.


End file.
